c. Description The Neuro-engineering core will consist of an integrated laboratory for designing, building, and testing devices. It will include electronics and machining equipment, an optical bench, and computers for design, testing, and software and hardware development. Harvard has committed ample space to support this core facility. It will be housed in 600 sq. ft. of basement laboratory space in the new Northwest Building. The technical staff will have office space with the faculty and students in the Center for Brain Science above ground, where they can answer questions, trouble-shoot, and brainstorm about technical solutions to problems faced by Harvard neuroscientists. 1) Machining: this will consist of the essential machines for cutting and shaping apparatus from metal and plastics. These are a lathe, a numerically controlled vertical milling machine, a drill press, and a band saw. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 65 Continuation Format Page Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Sanes. Joshua R. 2) Electronics: this will consist of two long benches for electronic design, circuit assembly, trouble-shooting, and testing. Essential equipment includes multichannel digital oscilloscopes and multimeters, and a range of commonly used electronic supplies, including power supplies and common integrated circuits. 3) Optics: this will consist of an optical table with optical devices. Essential equipment will include lasers, highintensity LEDs, optical elements, optical fibers, cameras and photomultiplier tubes, and a microscope. 4) Computers: this will consist of desktop computers for developing data acquisition hardware and software.